Truth Between Lies and Fiction
by Miss Nikki
Summary: Harry loved everyone sitting about, but he just couldn't understand why everyone was so worked up over nothing. WARNING: Deathly Hallow Spoilers, not that everyone should know by now the epilogue sucked.


Disclaimer: There is no way in hell I'd claim Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. I like breathing.

Harry watched the people that had come to mean so much to him sit around the room. Everyone was calm, having gotten over the initial shock and rage. Well nearly everyone sat in stunned silence.

Hermione looked into each face that sat around the room. "How can you all just sit there quietly? We waited years for her to tell our story and this is what she did to it." She turned to glare at Severus. She killed you! She killed you off for something so stupid. This was our story and you died." The woman spurted in an accusatory tone.

"At least he made it to the end. At least he actually got to see part of the battle," Sirius had let Hermione get him all riled up once again. "And I was so sure she'd let Remus live! But now despicable that she paired you with Tonks. Everyone knows she's a lesbian.

Remus took this as his chance to speak up, ever the voice of reason, "Well you all very well knew she wanted to make this a children's story. She couldn't have me snogging you in the middle of the halls, now could she?"

"Whatever, the woman was an obvious homophobe. You could tell when she spoke to Luna. It's like she thinks it's contagious!" Ginny looked around the room. "You all should have realized from the beginning. I never fancied Harry." She turned to the boy in question, "No offense."

"None taken. Harry knew you weren't meant for him." Draco settled himself in Harry's lap. "I don't know why you all are getting so worked up over this."

"The question is why aren't you?" Fred asked from his perch near George.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Luna looked around the room. "He ended up with some unnamed woman. There was no one here for him to look on in horror. Like Sirius did to Tonks or Severus to Ron."

"But shouldn't he have looked at Ginny like that?" Tonks looked down at Ginny who filed her nails but paid avid attention to the conversation.

"As if! Ginny and Harry? Not in this life time. But that's not the only reason, I kinda like the name of my fictional son." The room groaned.

"What I don't get is why she killed Hedwig. What in the world did the owl do to her? I mean Hedwig couldn't have rubbed her wrong like we obviously did." Seamus asked staring off into space. Everyone just shrugged, that question was beyond them. The room settled into a comfortable silence pondering.

George was the first to speak, "Well what the hell was with the 19 year thing? Is she some kind of fortune teller? I mean really?" He looked up at his twin questioningly.

"It can't come to pass." Luna looked at the twins. "Even though it's 9 years away her ending can't come to pass." She laughed and hugged Ginny.

"Well why the hell can't it?" asked Kingsley and Neville simultaneously.

"I'm just guessing here so stop me if I'm wrong." Dean looked around the room. "The eldest Potter would have to be 12 at youngest nine years from now. Assuming he was going off for his second year." When no one interrupted he continued. "Meaning that Harry, or should I say Ginny would have had to give birth three years ago."

A collected ooooh when through the room. Smiling Sirius leaned into Remus kissing him thoroughly. "Well it doesn't really matter now does it? We all know the truth." He hugged the other man to him, as if he'd disappear at any given moment.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Did anyone hate you? Where you hated your whole life? Tuned down by your first love? Used as a spy by both sides? Help save the world? Only to die in the end without any real recognition to it all?" Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs. Red faced, she glared at Sirius and then Severus as if they had been the ones to write it.

No one moved for a while, not quite knowing how to answer the multitude of questions. While Severus attempted to soothe his irate wife without words.

Draco nudged Harry, whispering in his ear. "Go get her a calming potion." The blond shifted allowing Harry slip from under him. Harry was gone only seconds and was back in time to hear Luna reply to the hysterical girl.

"No one was. Hermione you're taking this book a little too seriously. I mean Severus is still alive. For that matter so is Sirius and Remus."

Hermione didn't appear to hear her as she continued in her rant. "No! You weren't. My Severus dealt with it all himself" Severus endeavors had done nothing to pacify her.

Harry whispered that the potions cabinet was empty. Drawing Draco out of his amused stare. "Well bring the girl some fire whiskey." But Harry was already pointing to were Hagrid and Dobby were sitting, several empty bottles between them.

Noticing the two men who appeared to be carrying on their on conversation she verbally attacked the one she felt committed the greatest travesty.

Oblivious to Hermione starting on him he told Harry to go into the kitchen and make a potion. Unable to ignore the rapid fired question and accusation once Harry disappeared Draco listened to the puffy-haired brunet.

He took his time replying. "Well if memory serves me correctly my father was only part of the Dark Lords army because my mother was. And as we all know she had him wrapped around her finger." Draco looked at the nails of his right hand. "As for me hating Snape. Why would I hate the man that saved my father more times then I could count. He never wanted my father's place. That was all Bellatrix." Looking up at her his expression turned serious for a brief moment, " If not for him my father wouldn't have been able to attend the greatest wedding of all time. Mine." He smirk at the irate woman, "I think you are taking this book a little too seriously."

When he saw Harry beaconing him from the depths of the kitchen he turned Hermione's attention on to someone else. "Don't you wonder where she got the notion that you fancied Ron?" Draco looked pointedly at the twins who looked away quickly. Once her attention was successfully adverted he mad his way to the kitchen.

Harry look slightly besides himself. Walking over to the brunet, Draco grabbed him to force his still. "What is it?" He asked while subtly checking the man before him for injuries.

"I need to make a potion." Harry stated the known. "Why is there nothing in this kitchen?! What kinda potion am I suppose to make with a lime..." He reached into the bowl on the table. It contained on lonely lime. "And a..." he looked around the kitchen as if trying to remember what else they had. Opening the icebox he pulled out, "...and a coconut?"

Sighing Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders, "Put the lime in the coconut you Ponce!" He watch the confusion play across Harry's face before being replace by understanding. "It's a bloody simple potion."

Harry looked at the lime in his hand and the coconut that was now sitting on the counter. "Ooooh."

Draco turned to leave the kitchen to make sure the Snape woman hadn't killed any of their guest, in his absence. Reaching the door he stopped when he heard the brunet call him softly. Turning he watch in horror as Harry magically forced the lime into the coconut, not spilling a drop of juice of either fruit.

"Should I bring straws?"

Avid Harry/Draco Shipper - Nicole

Edited! Thank you for reviewing. And I enjoyed writing this. Check out the others, there are so wickedly good ones.


End file.
